This invention relates to a knocked-down flat preform for a regular slotted shipping and display container having a tray and shroud. A regular slotted container is a universal case or box. Functionally, the container is a two-part case in which one part is a shroud and one part is a tray and the shroud is separable from the tray which serves as a displayable case. The invention also relates to an improvement in the container relating to a handle portion for detaching the tray from the shroud.
The invention relates to a method of making a shipping and display container comprising multiple parts assembled in such a manner as to provide a display tray as part of the container which can be packed on conventional regular slotted container (RSC) case packers. This eliminates the need for special case packing equipment such as tray formers, tray makers and lidders to produce a displayable container. Also, only one knocked-down flat (KDF) magazine may be utilized associated with the method of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,651 relates to a displayable container having a removable lid. To remove the lid, a user inserts his fingers between adjacent panels of the cap cover and base member and quickly extends his hands outwardly to break the adhesive binding, thereby releasing the cover for removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,753 relates to a telescoping container structure which comprises a plurality of pieces which may be temporarily secured to one another and shipped in a flat form and to a method of manufacturing the same. When assembled, the pieces of the container telescope relative to one another and may be secured to one another at any position to create a container of infinitely variable volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,950 relates to a container having a cardboard carton lid constructed so that the carton may be packed and shipped without the necessity for plastic wrapping and yet allow the carton lid to be reused. The lid has elongated side panels with first and second parallel lines of weakness (e.g., perforations) formed in them. The bottom fastening portion of the side panels is secured, as by adhesive, to the carton body sidewalls. A blank and enlarged grasping portion in the carton lid side panels at the lines of weakness allow a user to grasp a strip between the lines of weakness and detach the securing portions of the side panels. The lid can be reused after detachment. The carton is packed with non-deformable material, such as business forms, which extend above the top edge of the carton. After the lid is compressed, to reduce voids in the material, the components are maintained in the compressed condition, and the side panels are glued to the carton body sidewalls, without interfering with the ability of the lid to flex at the lines of weakness. The lid will flex at the lines of weakness during use.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a new and improved method of making a regular slotted shipping and display container having a tray and a shroud which avoids one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of such prior methods.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved method of making a knocked-down flat preform for a regular slotted shipping and display container having a tray and a shroud, which preform is adapted for use with a conventional regular slotted container case packer.
It is another object of the invention to provide in a preform for a shipping and display container for a boxed product having a tray and shroud, the tray being adhered to the shroud, a new and improved handle structure for detaching the tray from the shroud.